L'Ombre Rouge
by Tsukiyo69
Summary: Que diriez-vous si Naruto avait formé une organisation composée des plus puissants ninjas, ayant pour but d'amener la paix entre les pays ninjas ? Et si parmi ces ninjas se trouvaient plusieurs nukenins et d'anciens héros ? Leur groupe, entouré par des secrets, est autant adoré que craint parmi la population pour ses méthodes assez extrêmes. Arriveront-ils à conserver l'anonymat ?
1. Prologue

**Un nouveau départ**

**Voici ma première fiction sur Naruto, que j'ai commencé à écrire il y a maintenant cinq ans. Je ne tiens donc pas compte des derniers chapitres parus au Japon, pour ceux qui se poseraient la question. Elle suit Naruto et les autres personnages de Masashi Kishimoto, ainsi que quelques autres personnages inventés. Je reprends l'histoire au milieu du tome 35, avant la mort d'Asuma. A partir de là, je suis en partie la trame avec quelques modifications. Je mélange action, humour et passages un peu plus sombres. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira. ^^**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Après avoir battu le chef d'Akatsuki, Pain, Naruto part s'entraîner en dehors du village, seul. Il veut en finir avec les derniers membres d'Akatsuki encore en vie. De son côté, Sasuke quitte Jûgo, Suigetsu et Karin et part à la recherche de nouveaux jutsu surpuissants dans le but de tuer Danzo (qui avait commandité le massacre des Uchiwa)._  
_Deux années passèrent..._

Deux silhouettes franchirent l'entrée de Konoha. L'aube se levait à peine mais les inconnus, ayant marché toute la nuit, ne songeaient qu'à s'arrêter et à manger un bon repas. Ils longèrent la grande rue encore vide et s'approchèrent d'une échoppe prénommée "Chez Ichiraku". Le propriétaire du magasin avisa les arrivants et fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas souvent des étrangers. Et ceux-ci avaient l'air suspect avec leurs capuches qui cachaient leurs visages.

- "Voulez-vous commander quelquechose, messieurs?" les interpella-t-il d'un ton courtois mais qui laissait comprendre que s'ils ne voulaient rien, ils feraient mieux de partir.

Il réalisa soudain que ces personnes pouvaient tout aussi bien être des femmes ou des adolesents. Ou pire, des ninjas du Bingo Book. Rien dans leurs vêtements ne pouvait permettre de les identifier.

-" Volontiers. Deux bols de ramens, s'il vous plaît", répondit la silhouette la plus grande, d'une voix grave qui lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir qui.

- "Quelle sorte ?"

- "Que me proposez-vous ?"

- "Je vous conseillerais plutôt les ramens " Naruto". Elles font un malheur en ce moment", répondit le barman en esquissant un sourire.

- "Ah ah !" rigola l'homme encapuchoné. "Alors va pour deux ramens "Naruto" !"

Il s'assit à une table placée non loin du bar. Son ami n'avait encore pas prononcé un seul mot. Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement et l'homme qui avait commandé s'agita sur sa chaise.

- "Ayame ne travaille plus ici ?" fit-il quand Ichiraku vint leur apporter leurs ramens.

- "Hélas, non ! Elle s'est mariée l'année dernière, mais elle passe de temps en temps. Elle est heureuse. C'est tout ce qui compte", répondit-il sans s'aperçevoir que l'inconnu n'était pas un banal étranger.

Il resta perdu dans ses pensées un long moment. Il fut cependant tiré de sa rêverie par les deux étrangers qui se levaient pour partir.

- "C'était délicieux et j'aurais aimé rester encore un peu mais nous devons partir. Vous devriez songer à agrandir votre échoppe. Tenez et gardez la monnaie."

Ichiraku resta un moment abasourdi devant la liasse de billets que lui avait donné l'étranger. Il voulu protester et se tourna vers ses clients. Mais il ne put rien dire.

Car les deux hommes avaient disparu.

* * *

**Je sais, mon prologue est très court, mais il introduit deux des personnages principaux. ****N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. ^^**


	2. Changement de plan

**Chapitre 1 : Changement de plan  
**

- "C'était une connaissance à vous, Naruto-senseï ?"

Kohaku le regardait avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Naruto oubliait souvent que le jeune garçon n'était pas originaire de Konoha.

- "Oui. Il dirige la meilleure échoppe de nouille de toute la ville."

- "J'avais remarqué ! Je ne m'étais pas autant régalé depuis longtemps !"

Ses yeux d'un gris profond brillaient de plaisir. Il était absolument ravi de visiter la ville natale de son maître. Naruto frotta affectueusement ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés.

- "Senseï ?"

- "Oui ?"

- "C'est vrai que nous allons rester ici ? On ne repartira plus ? On va habiter une vraie maison ?"

Kohaku était excité depuis que Naruto lui avait annoncé qu'ils allaient habiter dans un manoir. Il n'avait plus de parents, plus de maison à lui, plus rien et son village était trop pauvre pour nourrir tous ces orphelins sans foyers. Quand Naruto était passé devant le jeune garçon, il avait tout de suite compris qu'il était orphelin.

Aucune parole.

Aucun mot échangé.

Juste un regard.

Mais un regard qui disait tout.

Alors le jeune Uzumaki l'avait emmené avec lui.

- "Oui", répondit-il en souriant, "On va rester ici. Mais on partira quand même en mission de temps à autre."

- "Youpiiiii !"

L'enthousiasme du jeune garçon était communicatif. Rentrer chez soi. Naruto était simplement heureux d'être de retour à Konoha. Ils tournèrent à l'angle de la rue principale. Peu de monde était levé et les civils les dévisageaient avec curiosité. Et avec un peu d'inquiétude.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en premier, senseï ?"

Son senseï hésitait entre deux conduites. La première amenait à la réalisation d'un plan minutieusement préparé depuis plusieurs années. Le second, cependant, lui permettrait de revoir le jour même ses amis, avec lesquels il n'avait pas eu de contacts depuis plusieurs mois. Finalement, ses sentiments l'emportèrent et il opta pour le second.

- "D'abord, on va rendre visite au Maître Hokage. Je suis sûr que la vieille Tsunade doit être en train de dormir sur son bureau, un verre de saké à la main. On va lui annoncer mon retour pour que l'on puisse nous adresser des missions. Ensuite, on va aller réveiller Kakashi-senseï en ..."

- "JE VAIS RENCONTRER LE CROC BLANC DE KONOHA ?"

- "Ha ha ha ! Bien sûr que oui que tu vas le rencontrer ! Je ne vais pas te laisser m'attendre devant la porte quand même ?!" rigola le blond.

Ils rirent tous les deux un moment avant d'être interrompus par un ninja. En colère le ninja. Il venait de saisir un civil au col et le menaçait de son sabre.

- "Vends-moi cette statuette maintenant ou je t'envoie rejoindre tes ancêtres !" annonça le ninja d'un voix menaçante.

- "Je vous ai dit qu'elle n'était pas à vendre", répliqua le vendeur, d'un ton incertain.

Son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge. Kohaku voulu aller les séparer et mettre une raclée au ninja mais son senseï l'en empêcha.

- "Il est trop fort pour toi. Regarde son katana, c'est un nukenin... " laisse-moi régler ça seul, fit-il avant un clin d'oeil.

Il bougea si vite que Kohaku ne put pas répliquer et réapparut devant le nukenin. Sa main bloqua le sabre et il lui tordit violemment le poignet. L'homme poussa un cri de douleur qui se stoppa net quand il reçut un coup de poing d'une force inouï dans l'estomac. Il chancela quelques secondes avant s'affaisser. Il s'agrippa dans sa chute à la capuche du manteau de son adversaire. Dès qu'il vit le visage de Naruto, il resta ébahit et ne put articuler un seul mot.

- "Cesse toute résistance", ordonna Naruto d'une voix calme. "Ou je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer, Jahnu Hikoshi, ninja déserteur du village caché des roches."

* * *

Naruto et Kohaku arrivèrent devant les quartiers des Uchiwa. Lesdits quartiers étant totalement déserts. Ils avancèrent en silence, repensant au nukenin qu'ils venaient de rencontrer. Celui-ci avait voulu attaquer l'Uzumaki. Naruto l'avait maîtrisé sans aucun mal. Un coup sur la nuque et le ninja s'était évanoui. Ils l'avaient laissé ligoté devant le bureau de Tsunade, silencieux à cette heure de la journée. Le Hokage dormait profondément, les bras croisés sur son bureau. Puis il avait persuadé, à l'aide d'un puissant dojutsu, le commerçant de tout oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Ainsi, personne ne se doutait de leur présence.

- "Kohaku ?"

- "Senseï ?"

- "Changement de plan. Nous n'allons finalement pas annoncer tout de suite notre arrivée. Tu sais que je voulais depuis longtemps augmenter le nombre de nos effectifs. Et bien, j'ai depuis un certain temps une petite idée pour ramener vers nous deux ninjas de renommée. Seulement il faut que nous nous tenions à l'écart des quartiers habités. Nous allons donc rester quelques temps cachés ici."

Il désigna la maison devant lui. De couleur plutôt sobre, elle avait cependant un petit côté chaleureux qui plût immédiatement à Kohaku. D'abord déçu de ne pouvoir explorer la ville, il sourit en pensant aux prochains jours où il comptait visiter la demeure. Il sentait qu'il allait bien s'amuser.

**Voilà le premier chapitre. Il amène quelques indices sur le développement. Si quelqu'un arrive à deviner qui sont les deux fameux ninjas (un seul essai chacun svp) d'ici à ce que je poste le second chapitre, je lui écris un one-shot sur Naruto avec les personnages de son choix. XD**


	3. Une journée différente

**Chapitre 2 : Une journée différente  
**

Depuis la naissance de Kiryu, le fils d'Asuma et de Kurenaï, Shikamaru passait beaucoup de son temps libre hors de chez lui. Respectant la promesse faite à son défunt maître, il veillait sur le petit garçon comme sur son propre frère. Ce qui énervait Temari car celui-ci lui rendait de moins en moins visite.**  
** C'est pourquoi un matin, elle entra dans le bureau de son frère (Gaara évidemment) et lui annonça d'une voix forte:

- "Je m'en vais ! Je vais rejoindre Shikamaru à Konoha !"

Il ne réagit pas sur le coup. Elle enchaîna sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

- "Kankuro étant absent aujourd'hui, je te charge de le prévenir. Voici les clefs de mon appartement. Faites-en ce que vous voulez, j'ai pris toutes mes affaires. Il ne reste que les meubles."

Elle lança les clefs sur son bureau. Celles-ci tintèrent avant de s'immobiliser.

- "Je t'enverrai un message quand je serais arrivée."

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grand pas.

- "Temari."

La jeune fille stoppa net.

- "Quoi ? J'ai pris ma décision ! Je ne reviendrai pas dessus."

- "Ce n'est pas pour ça. Mais tu ne peux pas partir ce matin. Attends un peu."

- "COMMENT CA, JE NE PEUX PAS PARTIR ? BIEN SUR QUE SI ! JE ..."

- "Une tempête se prépare. Une grosse. Tous les départs ont été annulés."

Il lui lança un objet qu'elle attrapa au vol. Ses clefs.

- "Tu en auras besoin", ajouta-t-il.

* * *

Le lendemain, Gaara décida de prendre un jour de congé. Temari, à cran, hurlait sur tout le monde pour un rien. Et surtout sur lui. Il ferma son bureau à clef et sortit des locaux. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil dans la rue. Pas l'ombre de sa sœur. Bien.  
Il déambula un moment en cherchant mentalement où il pourrait se cacher. Son appartement c'était non direct. Trop prévisible. La rue ? Non, pas avec cette tempête. Et si ... Ouiii ! L'académie ! Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Temari n'était pas autorisée à y pénétrer.  
Lui non plus, d'ailleurs. Mais il était le Kazekage, bon sang ! Il n'avait qu'à prétexter qu'il était en visite d'inspection. Oui. Mais non. C'était assommant ces visites. Toutes ces manières, protocoles et ennuis dans le genre.

Arrivé à la porte de l'académie, il hésita. Et s'il se métamorphosait en un élève ?

C'était une bonne idée.

Il s'éloigna de la porte et s'engagea dans une ruelle sombre. Il prit alors l'apparence d'un petit garçon de 12 ans. Son corps se rétrécit et ses cheveux virèrent au brun foncé tout en gagnant plusieurs centimètres de plus. Ses yeux devinrent noir foncés et ses membres s'affinèrent. Il se retrouva vêtu d'un pantalon ordinaire noir et d'un Tee-shirt blanc à la mode. Le déguisement était parfait.  
Gaara s'approcha du mur et passa par dessus grâce à son sable. Il longea l'enceinte et observa la cour. Elle était vide, mis à part une unique malheureuse balançoire.

Bien. Penser à améliorer l'équipement scolaire.

Gaara avança vers la porte principale sans faire le mondre bruit. Il tourna la poignée et entra dans le couloir silencieux. Le garçon longeait plusieurs classes vides quand un professeur qui venait de sortir de sa salle l'interpella :

- "Toi là ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais être en classe à cette heure !"

Comme le gamin ne répondait pas (en fait Gaara ne savait pas quoi répondre vu qu'en réalité, il ne devrait effectivement pas être là), il enchaîna :

- "Ah ! Je vois ! Tu fais partie des gamins qui ont raté la rentrée, c'est ça ?"

Gaara réfléchit. La rentrée ... ouiiii ! La rentrée à l'académie était hier ! Il hocha la tête.

- "D'accord. Heu... quel âge as-tu ?"

- "12 ans, monsieur", répondit Gaara sans hésiter. "Bon c'est vrai, en fait il en avait 18. Mais qui verrait la différence? Personne."

- "Et tu t'appelles ?"

- "Lionel, monsieur", mentit Gaara en prenant le premier prénom qui lui passait par la tête.

- "Suis-moi, Lionel. Je vais te prendre dans ma classe. Et appelle-moi dorénavant Isao-senseï."

Gaara lui emboîta le pas sans hésiter. Il se revoyait à l'académie.

Hum... oui, c'est vrai... à l'époque, tout le monde avait peur de lui. Mais il avait quand même gardé des bons souvenirs de l'académie (un ou deux, à la rigueur).  
Ils entrèrent dans une salle remplie de gamins de son âge. Enfin, de l'âge qu'il paraissait avoir. Isao frappa dans ses mains et tous les regards convergèrent vers Gaara. Qui déglutit, n'appréciant que très peu d'être l'objet de toutes les attentions.

- "Je vous présente un nouvel élève, Lionel. Il a raté la rentrée comme certains d'entre vous."

Plusieurs élèves se mirent brusquement à fixer leurs pieds.

- "Accueillez-le comme il se doit," finit Isao.

Puis il désigna une place à Gaara qui s'assit sans demander son reste. Le cours reprit et il fit la connaissance de ses voisins de bureau.

- "Moi c'est Kilian," lui apprit un jeune garçon aux cheveux et aux yeux noir de jais mais à la peau aussi blanche que la lune.

- "Je m'appelle Sena", déclara timidement une jeune fille rousse aux yeux bleus.

- "Alors comme ça t'as raté la rentrée", lui demanda Kilian d'une voix enjouée. "Bah moi aussi figure-toi ! A cause d'une saleté d'angine ! Sena est là depuis hier, alors elle connaît quasiment tout le monde ici. Mais moi, je sais ce que c'est que d'arriver à la bourre. On te laissera pas tomber, t'inquiètes pas."

Cette gentillesse toucha particulièrement Gaara, qui n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis. Il sourit (ce qui était très rare) à ses nouveaux amis.

- "Merci", répondit-il simplement.

* * *

Le reste de la matinée passa très vite. Les trois amis mangèrent à midi à la même table. Puis arriva le cours de métamorphose. Pour cette nouvelle matière, Isao expliqua longuement que pour un ninja, savoir changer d'apparence était primordial. Puis, ayant finit avec le "pourquoi", il aborda le "comment". Beaucoup plus ennuyeux. A la fin de ses explications, les trois quarts de la classe dormaient (ou au moins faisaient semblant). Pour réveiller les gamins endormis, il fit une démonstration.

- "Métamorphose !"

A sa place apparu le Kazekage !

- "Mettez-vous en colonne", ordonna-t-il. "Vous allez essayer chacun votre tour."

Les élèves commencèrent à s'exercer les uns après les autres. Des Gaara défilèrent, certains trop petits, d'autres avec des cheveux noirs jusqu'en bas du dos ou encore avec des habits de gamins. Kilian oublia ses énormes cernes et une des ses oreilles. Ce qui lui donnait l'air bizarre. Sena, elle, apparu avec une petite tête sur des épaules immenses. Là aussi, il fallait encore de l'entraînement. Gaara riait aux éclats avec les autres élèves à chaque apparition.

- "Vous vous débrouillez très bien pour un début !" les félicita leur professeur. "Espérons seulement que Kazekage-sama n'ait pas l'idée de passer par ici. (Bah... ça... c'était raté...). Lionel ! Tu n'es pas encore passé, à ce qu'il me semble ?"

Les ennuis commençaient. La solution lui apparu soudain claire comme de l'eau de roche.

- "Non, senseï."

Le professeur ne se doutait pas qu'il était la première personne que Gaara appelait senseï. Ses précédents professeurs avaient trop peur de lui pour lui adresser la parole. Et Gaara n'avait jamais jugé le chef de son équipe digne de ce titre.

- "Eh bien montre-nous ce que tu sais faire au lieu de rigoler avec les autres."

Un sourire moqueur lui monta aux lèvres. Il s'avança et exécuta les mudras nécessaires.

- "Métamorphose !" cria-t-il.

Et il annula son jutsu. Il avait utilisé minutieusement son chakra, afin que personne ne se doute de rien. Isao ne s'aperçut pas de la supercherie.

- "Bien Lionel !" le félicita-t-il. "On s'y tromperait presque !"

Gaara sourit. Personne ne se doutait de sa véritable identité. Il passa le reste de la journée à s'amuser avec les aspirants ninjas, souriant plus en une seule journée qu'il ne l'avait fait dans toute sa vie. La journée tira vers sa fin et les parents commencèrent à venir chercher leurs enfants. Le Kazekage se rappela ce qu'il faisait là et se dit qu'il était temps de rentrer.

- "A demain, Lionel !" lui annonçèrent en chœur Sena et Kilian.

- "A demain !" répondit-il.

Sur ces derniers mots, il quitta l'académie et se dirigea vers ses appartements, le cœur léger.

* * *

**Voilà déjà le chapitre 2. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait très plaisir d'avoir des retour sur ma fic, et de savoir qu'elle plaît. Effectivement, jusqu'à maintenant les chapitres étaient courts (voir très courts) mais je vais commençer à les faire plus longs à partir de maintenant. Concernant le mini-concours sur l'identité des deux ninjas, personne n'a encore trouvé la bonne réponse : **

**loveyaoi-15 : oui, Sasuke va intervenir à partir du chapitre 4, mais il ne s'agit pas de lui. **

**aya31 : on verra aussi Itachi mais ce n'est pas lui non plus. ^^ **

**coco91 : Oui, ce n'est donc pas ni Itachi, ni Sasuke. **

**Les paris sont donc toujours ouverts. XD**

**Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, ce chapitre laisse de côté Naruto et Kohaku et est centré autour de Gaara. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et j'espère que vous en prendre autant à le lire. ^^**


	4. Quelques nuages rouges

**Chapitre 3 : Quelques nuages rouges  
**

Gaara sourit en fermant la porte de son appartement. Il n'avait pas revu Temari depuis l'avant-veille. Et il ne la verrait pas non plus aujourd'hui. Ses conseillers devenaient fous depuis sa disparition.

Bref, tout allait pour le mieux.  
Il prit le chemin de l'académie. Arrivé dans la petite ruelle sombre de la veille, il reprit son apparence de petit garçon. Ceci étant fait, l'adolescent passa par le portail (ce qui était quand même plus pratique que de passer par dessus le mur) et rejoignit sa "classe".

- "Lionel !" cria une voix derrière lui.

Gaara se retourna. Kilian et Sena courraient vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- "Salut !" répondit-il en retour.

Les trois amis parlèrent un moment, puis quand Isao battit des mains, ils se rangèrent bien gentiment.

- "Ce matin", annonça leur professeur, "Nous avons un cours de taijutsu. Puis, cet après-midi, entraînement à la métamorphose. Bien. Répartissez-vous par groupe de trois."

Gaara, Kilian et Sena se mirent immédiatement ensemble. Le programme était simple. Il fallait frapper un mannequin de bois 20 fois de suite, puis le cribler de shurikens/kunaïs/armes-en-tout-genre à des endroits précis (à savoir la tête, le cœur ...).

Leur groupe se révéla particulièrement bon à cet exercice et Isao les félicita tous : Gaara pour son sans-faute, Kilian pour la force de ses coup et Sena pour la précision de ses tirs.  
Ils allaient commencer un exercice de course à pied quand un bruit les fit tous sursauter.

- "Ne faites plus un geste ou la mioche risque d'en pâtir sérieusement !"

Tous eurent un hoquet de stupeur. Deux hommes venaient d'apparaître derrière le groupe. Deux hommes vêtus de manteaux noirs brodés de nuages rouges. L'un d'eux tenait une élève d'une main et la menaçait de son long sabre recouvert de bandages.

- "Erin !" s'écria Kilian en se précipitant vers elle.

- "Un geste de plus, gamin, et Samehada va faire un joli trou dans ta copine", déclara l'agresseur avec un sourire sadique.

Le garçon s'arrêta net.

- "Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé la trancher... Maintenant votre cher professeur va quitter avec moi l'académie et m'amener à la salle des rouleaux interdits. Zetsu va rester avec vous les mioches. Au moindre geste pour prévenir le Kazekage, il tuera la gamine."

Gaara sourit. Ils n'en auraient pas besoin. Cependant, il ne pourrait pas être aux deux endroits en même temps. Il décida de s'occuper du dénommé Zetsu en premier. Le jeune garçon commença à rassembler le plus discrètement possible du sable.  
L'homme au sabre prit l'apparence d'un ninja des services spéciaux de Suna. Puis il emboîta le pas à Isao, lequel était dans un état de panique le plus total. Le pauvre... il ne devait pas voir débarquer tous les jours des nukenins...  
Ce ne fut qu'une fois les deux ninjas partis que Gaara agit. Il leva un bras et le sable qu'il avait préalablement amassé se dirigea vers le nukenin silencieusement. Il avait un plan. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il soit gêné par les élèves. Il décida donc de les rassembler et de les protéger par une barrière de sable. Mais il aurait besoin de l'aide de Kilian et Sena. Il choisit de s'occuper d'abord de la jeune fille.

- "Sena... "chuchota Gaara. "Calme-toi. Tout va bien se passer."

- "Il... il faut prévenir Kazekage-sama... il saura quoi faire, lui..."

- "Oui. Je me charge de le mettre au courant", répondit le jeune garçon, amusé. "Maintenant, écoute-moi. J'ai un plan. Mais j'ai besoin de ton aide."

- "Et de la mienne aussi, j'espère ?" l'interrompit Kilian en s'approchant.

- "Oui. Je vais me charger de ce type. Je veux que vous empêchiez quiconque de s'en mêler. Elève comme professeur."

- "Vachement intelligent ton plan", rétorqua Kilian d'un ton ironique.

- "Mais tu disais que tu allais avertir Kazekage-sama !" objecta Sena.

- "C'est inutile...Je ..."

- "Arrête de frimer !" le coupa de nouveau Kilian. "Nous ne sommes que des étudiants à l'académie ! On n'est pas de taille !"

Gaara sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir sans dévoiler sa couverture.

- "Il faut que je voue avoue quelque chose. Je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez."

- "HEIN ?! "firent Sena et Kilian à l'unisson.

- "Mon vrai nom est Gaara."

* * *

- "C'est une blague ? "s'écria Kilian.

- "Chut !" fit Sena.

Elle se tourna vers le nukenin. Heureusement, celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir entendu. Elle se tourna vers les deux garçons en repensant à la facilité de Lionel pour tous les exercices... alors qu'il venait juste d'entrer à l'académie !

- "Non !" reprit Kilian en chuchotant. "Toi ?! ... heu ... je veux dire vous, heu, le Kazekage ?"

- "Oui", répondit patiemment Gaara.

- "Heu... Kazekage-sama ? Pourquoi... vous êtes-vous caché à l'académie sous l'apparence d'un enfant ?"

- "Pour échapper à ma sœur", répondit l'intéressé avec une grimace comique. "Durant la tempête (qui avait durée deux jours), elle n'a pas arrêté de passer ses nerfs sur moi."

- "Elle n'aime pas la tempête ?" demanda naïvement Kilian. "Remarquez, peu de gens aime avoir du sable et du vent dans les yeux."

- "Non. Chagrin d'amour."

- "Bah... y pas de quoi est en colère", rétorqua-t-il.

- "Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre."

- "Vous savez, sous cette apparence, vous avez le même âge que moi", ajouta le garçonnet d'une voix amusée.

Gaara soupira. Allons bon. Il n'était pas au bout de ses peines si ses amis commençaient à faire de l'humour.  
Il réalisa soudain l'urgence de la situation. Et lui qui était tranquillement en train de discuter !

- "Bon bref", reprit-il. "L'un de vous deux va rassembler les élèves. Je vais les protéger avec mon sable."

- "Je m'en occupe", déclara Sena.

- "Bien. Kilian, tu vas faire une diversion. N'importe laquelle. Je vais en profiter pour récupérer Erin. Ensuite fuit le plus vite possible vers mon bouclier. Tu seras en sécurité avec les autres élèves."

- "D'accord! Et pour les rejoindre, je traverse ton bouclier", ironisa Kilian.

- "Oui."

- "Ah..."

- "Bon. Je récapitule. Sena, tu t'occupes des élèves et tu restes avec eux. Kilian, tu fais diversion et tu la rejoins avec Erin. Tout est clair ?"

- "OUI !"

Gaara se tourna vers le nukkenin. Il lui fallait maintenant attendre la diversion. Qui ne mit pas longtemps à arriver. Le nukkenin ne s'attendait visiblement pas à qu'une vingtaine de gamins déchaînés se précipitent vers lui à toute allure. Il lâcha son otage et fit quelques mudras. Une vague de boue renversa les clones et alla s'échouer sur un mur de sable.

Gaara, pas fou, avait juste eu le temps de créer un bouclier pour l'académie. Vu qu'elle venait d'ouvrir, après son inauguration, moins d'une semaine auparavant, il aurait été dommage qu'elle doive refermer pour travaux.  
Kilian se releva, faiblement égratigné. Le ninja apparut soudain devant lui.

- "Tu te prends pour un super héros, petit ? Dommage pour toi, tu ne connaîtras jamais les honneurs."

Il saisit un kunai. Le garçon voulut s'enfuir, mais rien à faire, il était embourbé. Le kunai s'abaissa vivement ... Et s'arrêta à trois centimètres de sa tête, stoppé par une gerbe de sable. Le ninja renégat eut un hoquet de surprise. Le sable le recouvrit entièrement et Kilian entendit un bruit écœurant. Il ne chercha pas à savoir ce que c'était.  
Un peu plus loin, Gaara, les deux bras levés le regardait avec un sourire triomphant. Kilian eut un soupir de soulagement. Il courut vers son ami.

- "Merci ! Sans toi, euh... vous, j'étais fichu !"

- "Tu as été génial, Kilian !" s'exclama une voix à côté de lui.

Erin le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Le garçon rougit comme une pivoine.

- "Euh ... Erin ? Tu peux me lâcher ?"

La jeune fille prit elle aussi la couleur d'une tomate mûre. Kilian se tourna vers Gaara.

- "Et que fait-on pour l'autre ninja ?"

- "J'ai envoyé un clone. En fait, il se trouve que Temari et Kankuro les ont croisés. Et ils ont tout de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et comme ils étaient accompagnés de deux anbus, ils ont réussi à vaincre le nukkenin."

- "Ouf !" fit Kilian, rassuré.

Sena et le reste de la classe les rejoignit.

- "Vous avez été géniaux !" s'écria-t-elle.

Et elle les serra tous les deux très fort. Les deux garçons rougirent jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- "Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes à faire un câlin pour un oui et pour un non ?" s'écria Kilian, gêné.

Tous éclatèrent de rire. C'est ce moment-là que choisirent Temari, Kakuro, Isao, le conseil et une demi-douzaine d'anbus pour arriver, tous prêts au combat. Ils regardèrent étonnés les enfants, la mare de boue, le sable éparpillé un peu partout, de nouveau les enfants, leurs yeux s'écarquillant un peu plus à chaque découverte. Le fou rire des élèves, en voyant leur tête redoubla.

- "Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?" finit par demander Temari. "Où est le nukkenin ?"

- "Lionel et Kilian nous ont sauvés !" répondit Erin avec un visage rayonnant. "Ils nous ont débarrassés du nukkenin. Ce sont des héros !"

Tous les nouveaux arrivants écarquillèrent encore plus les yeux (si c'était possible ^^).

- "Lionel et Kilian ?" répéta Isao, incrédule.

Gaara compris que la comédie avait assez duré.

- "Oui Sensei !" répondit fièrement Kilian. "Mais on a aussi eu l'aide de Sena."

- "Mais c'est impossible que trois étudiants à l'académie aient pu battre un ninja déserteur de niveau S !" répliqua avec véhémence le chef du conseil. Je ...

- "Je vais vous expliquer", l'interrompit Gaara.

- "Je serais curieux de savoir comment vous avez fait", les nargua Kankuro.

- "Oui, moi aussi !" renchérit le chef du conseil, avec un air goguenard.

Gaara soupira. Temari. Kankuro. Et le conseil au grand complet. Il allait vraiment en prendre plein les oreilles. Finalement, il n'avait plus si envie d'expliquer les faits. Enfin bon ...  
Il annula son jutsu.

Une série d'exclamations en tout genre suivit son geste. Bizarrement, ce n'était pas Temari mais Kankuro que l'on entendit le plus.

- "Gaara !" Explosa-t-il. "On t'a cherché PARTOUT !"

- "KAZEKAGE-SAMA ! Ca fait deux jours qu'on vous cherche !" s'exclama Raïno, le chef du conseil. "Et pendant que des montagnes de documents importants s'amassent sur votre bureau, vous, vous vous jouez avec des gamins de l'académie !"

Oui, bon, ce n'était pas sa faute si personne ne voulait jouer avec lui étant petit... Forcément ...  
Les anbus, qui, plus discrets s'étaient contentés de mettre un genou à terre, étouffèrent des rires mal contenus. Qui augmentèrent encore la fureur de Raïno.  
Temari ne fit aucun commentaire mais si un regard pouvait tuer, alors il serait mort sur le coup.  
Et tous les élèves crièrent de surprise quand ils comprirent qui était leur ami.  
Gaara attendit que tout ce petit monde veuille bien se taire pour continuer.

- "C'est en effet grâce à l'aide de Kilian et de Sena que je me suis débarrassé du nukenin. Ensuite, j'avais décidé de prendre des vacances. Raïno, c'est même vous qui m'aviez répété, il y a quelques mois, d'en prendre. Alors ne venez pas râler si je suis votre propre conseil."

Le vieil homme ferma sa bouche en se promettant dans le futur de la tourner sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler.

- "De plus, c'est tout à fait impossible de travailler quand Temari me crie dans les oreilles à longueur de journée."

La jeune femme piqua un fard et pris la sage décision d'arrêter de passer sa colère sur son petit frère. Après tout il lui restait Kankuro. Et lui n'était pas Kazekage.

- "Kankuro, je n'ai aucune obligation de te prévenir de chacun de mes faits et gestes. De plus, je ne me suis absenté que pendant 2 jours et il n'y avait aucun papier urgent, je me suis tenu au courant. Donc", conclut Gaara en fixant le groupe de statues silencieuses qui se tenaient devant lui, "arrêtez de me crier dessus sans raison."

Tous acquiescèrent en même temps. Gaara songea qu'il fallait de temps en temps les remettre à leurs places. Il s'adressa aux Anbus :

- "Envoyez plusieurs escouades pour vérifier si les nukennins étaient seuls ou non. Et prévenez les autres pays de leur mort."

Le Kazekage se tourna vers Isao.

- "Rassemblez les élèves. Vu que la journée est à peine commencée, et que la tempête s'est arrêtée, il serait dommage de ne pas en profiter."

* * *

Gaara contempla la cour de l'académie maintenant vide du haut du mur où il était assis. L'après-midi s'était déroulé sans problème, ponctué de ci de là d'Anbus qui venaient faire leurs rapports. Les nukennins étaient venus seuls. Tant mieux.  
Il avait crée un labyrinthe de sable où les élèves avaient déambulé, cherchant la sortie, résolvant quelques énigmes suivant leurs niveaux. L'exercice s'était prolongé et les élèves n'étaient pas restés sur le souvenir du nukenin. Passé le combat, ils ne gardaient aucunes séquelles, juste une adoration croissante pour leur Kazekage. Ce qu'il finissait par apprécier.  
Mais Gaara n'avait pas fait que ça. Il avait aussi envoyé une cinquantaine de ses clones surveiller le village au cas où d'autres membres d'Akatsuki arriveraient. Et heureusement cela ne s'était pas produit.

- "Kazekage-sama !"

Gaara baissa les yeux vers le pied du mur. Kilian et Sena l'attendaient, tout sourire. Il se laissa tomber souplement.

- "Vous êtes les derniers", dit-il. "Vos parents vont s'inquiéter."

- "Oui, on va y aller", répondit Sena. "On veut juste encore vous remercier. Sans vous, tout ça se serait très mal terminé."

- "Et puis les deux jours qu'on a passé avec vous étaient super", renchérit Kilian. "J'espère que vous repasserez nous voir à l'académie !"

- "Et la prochaine fois, vous devrez prendre une autre apparence", ajouta la jeune fille avec un air malicieux. "A bientôt !"

Gaara les regarda s'éloigner. Oh oui, il avait bien l'intention de les revoir. Il avait même d'autres projets les concernant.

* * *

**Voilà la deuxième partie de la petite aventure de Gaara à l'Académie. Avec un peu plus d'action que dans le chapitre précédent (et un chapitre un peu plus long car je ne voulais pas couper l'action en plein suspense, bande de veinards :3 ). On ne reverra pas Gaara tout de suite, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous réentenderez parler de lui, je vous l'assure. ^^**

**Pour le petit concours un petit point s'impose, les deux inconnus ne sont pas : Sasuke, Itachi, Shikamaru, Gaara (eh oui, sinon, il ne serait pas à Suna au même moment, et puis il est Kazekage tout de même. Encore que... ). Ce ne sont pas ceux à qui on pourrait s'attendre...**

**Le prochain chapitre est déjà prêt, je le posterai dans quelques jours.**


	5. Surprenantes découvertes

**Chapitre 4 : Surprenantes découvertes  
**

Kohaku s'assit sur le grand canapé du salon. La maison, vide à leur arrivée, avait totalement changée d'allure. Le premier jour, ils avaient dû dormir à même le sol. Le lendemain, à son réveil, il était allongé sur un lit moelleux. Le reste de la maison s'était ainsi peu à peu réaménagé. Presque comme par magie.  
Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le village. Bien qu'il ait passé ses journées à visiter les différents bâtiments, il n'en connaissait pas la moitié. Ce qu'il avait pris pour une immense maison était en réalité plusieurs maisons, reliées entre elles par des petits jardins ouverts qui couvraient tout le quartier. Il y en avait une soixantaine.  
Et il en connaissait vingt-trois. Son projet de l'après-midi consistait à visiter la vingt-quatrième.

- "Kohaku ! A table !"

Mais avant ça, pause déjeuner. Il entra dans la cuisine et plissa le nez. Une odeur de brûlé flottait dans l'air. Allons bon. Encore un essai raté. Le jour où son senseï arriverait à cuisiner un repas correct et surtout comestible n'était pas encore arrivé.

- "C'était quoi à l'origine ?" demanda-t-il, avisant les restes carbonisés dans la poubelle.

- "Un gratin de pommes de terre", répondit son maître avec un sourire contrit. "Mais il n'est pas plus réussi que mes précédents repas."

Il désigna les boîtes qui s'empilaient sur la table. Des ramens en boîte. Comme les quatre jours précédents.

- "Donc ce midi c'est ramen !"

Voyant le sourire d'enfant qui s'étalait sur son visage, Kohaku se demanda si son senseï ne le faisait pas des fois exprès.

- "Je pourrais peut-être m'occuper du repas de ce soir ?" osa-t-il demander après un moment.

- "Tu n'as pas besoin de te soucier de ça ! Je vais te préparer autre chose pour ce soir et ça être si réussi que tu en redemanderas ! Fais-moi confiance !"

Kohaku était loin d'être aussi optimiste.

* * *

Une heure après, Kohaku rejoignait son point d'exploration, un petit jardin où coulait un ruisseau près duquel poussait en désordre de nombreuses plantes. Au vue de la taille des mauvaises herbes, le lieu était inoccupé depuis longtemps.

Le jeune garçon se posa sur une grosse pierre blanche, d'un air pensif.

C'était bizarre. Il n'avait vu personne depuis leur arrivée. Personne n'habitait ici alors que tout désignait ce lieu comme un endroit agréable à vivre. Les quelques villageois qu'il avait aperçu évitaient l'endroit comme la peste.

Mais pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas la réponse à cette question.

Il marcha encore plusieurs heures, furetant un peu partout. Il découvrit deux passages secrets qui menaient au ruisseau et un vers la cuisine de la maison principale ainsi qu'un chemin conduisant à un petit cimetière. La nuit succéda au soleil couchant. Mais Kohaku n'avait pas envie de rentrer, il se promenait entre les tombes, déchiffrant avec parfois un peu de mal les inscriptions effacées par le temps. Telle évoquait son fils décédé de maladie, telle autre la grand-mère très aimée... Deux tombes tout au fond, plus récentes, attirèrent son attention. Sur les plaques blanches étaient seulement gravé à la main :

_"Je promets de vous venger"_

Le texte avait été gravé à coup de kunai violent, comme témoignage d'une douleur immense. Mais à qui appartenaient donc ces tombes ?

* * *

Kohaku et Naruto regardaient le lever du soleil, assis sur le toit de la maison principale. Le ciel orangé se teintait peu à peu du bleu habituel. Dans les rues, les échoppes ouvraient une à une tandis que leurs premiers clients arrivaient. La ville s'éveillait lentement sous leurs yeux.

- "C'est magnifique, hein."

Kohaku hocha la tête sans dire un mot. Son village, dans le pays des cendres, était partout de la même couleur : gris, noir et au mieux blanc. Il neigeait souvent mais cela ne suffisait jamais à cacher totalement la saleté du sol. Partout de la boue. Partout de la tristesse, du désespoir. Et la mort.

Ici, tout était coloré. Les murs, les rues, le ciel et même les habitants eux-mêmes. Pas de misère, de peur. Juste du bonheur et une confiance en l'avenir.

Se souvenir de cet endroit qu'il avait tant haï et enfin quitté l'envahi d'une étrange nostalgie. Son senseï dû s'en apercevoir puisqu'il lui donna une franche accolade dans le dos en lui souriant. Ce sourire si chaleureux lui réchauffa le cœur.

- "J'ai demandé aux autres de venir ici. Bientôt la maison ne va pas manquer d'animation."

- "Quand arriveront-ils ?" demanda Kohaku, impatient.

- "Au plus tard dans la soirée. Nous mangerons ensemble."

- "Y a-t-il une raison particulière ?"

Au plus loin qu'il se souvenait, le groupe n'avait été que très rarement réuni. Seulement deux fois en deux ans. Et ces deux fois-là, Kohaku n'était pas présent. Ce qu'il avait trouvé être trop pour une coïncidence. Si son senseï les lui présentait aujourd'hui, il y avait une raison importante.

- "Toujours cette intuition, hein ? Oui, il y a une raison. Je vais avoir besoin d'eux pour un jutsu. Je serais probablement absent ensuite pendant quelques jours. Donc ils s'occuperont aussi de toi."

Comme si il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le surveiller. Il avait neuf ans tout de même !

- "Vous aurez aussi besoin de mon aide ?" demanda Kohaku, bien qu'il se doutait de la réponse.

- "Oui."

Kohaku leva la tête, surpris. Bien qu'il soit très doué pour son âge, son senseï ne l'emmenait pas toujours avec lui. Les missions dangereuses, il préférait les accomplir en solo. Il comprenait ce raisonnement, mais il ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu. Durant ces périodes-là, qui allaient d'une soirée à plusieurs semaines, il restait dans leur logement à s'entraîner en espérant qu'un jour il serait assez fort pour que son senseï l'emmène avec lui. Et ce jour venait peut-être d'arriver. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

- "Du calme ! Tu ne seras pas au cœur de l'action mais tu tiendras quand même un rôle très important", ajouta Naruto avec un sourire. "Cela aura lieu ce soir. Profite de la journée pour te préparer et te reposer parce qu'on ne dormira pas beaucoup cette nuit !"

- "Oui senseï !" répondit le jeune garçon en s'éloignant en courant.

Naruto regarda son élève avec fierté. Jamais Kohaku ne montrait sa tristesse ni toutes les épreuves de la vie qu'il avait surmontées. Il se tourna vers le ciel en soupirant. Les prochains jours allaient être pour lui les plus terribles de son existence. Mais la récompense allait en valoir le prix si cela fonctionnait. Le blond se leva et rentra dans le bâtiment. Il avait encore de nombreux détails à régler avant l'arrivée des autres.

* * *

**Retour avec Naruto et Kohaku. Vous allez bientôt savoir qui sont les deux nouvelles recrues de Nahitsi. J'ai eu d'autres propositions sur leur identité : ce n'est pas Kakashi (je me demandais pourquoi personne ne l'avais encore proposé...), ni Jiraya (lui,je n'y avait pas pensé, et j'étudie sérieusement la question), ni Nagato (je ne pense pas le faire apparaître dans l'histoire, encore que, on ne peut jamais prévoir ce qui arrivera), ni Killer Bee (lui, je pense le faire apparaître dans l'histoire). Il s'agit de personnages à la fois proches et éloignés de Naruto. Je ne peux pas en dire plus. ^^**


	6. Arrivée à Konoha

**Chapitre 5 : Arrivée à Konoha  
**

Quatre ombres s'approchaient de la porte principale de la ville, sous la lumière orangée du soleil déclinant. Les chûnins de garde les observèrent longuement. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'ils voyaient passer un groupe comme celui-là. Tous portaient des grands manteaux noirs qui les recouvraient entièrement. Impossible de connaître leur identité.

- "Halte là ! Qui êtes-vous ?" l'interpella le premier chûnin.

- "Et merde ! La sécurité n'était pas aussi active avant ! A peine si les gardes relevaient la tête !"

- "Je t'avais dit que passer comme ça ne marcherait pas !" ricana une voix de femme. "Il n'y a que les idiots dans ton genre pour le croire. On aurait dû passer par dessus la palissade."

- "Non ! Je voulais passer par là ! Cela fait si longtemps depuis la dernière fois que j'y suis passé que je voulais voir les changements ! Et puis c'est chez nous ici ! C'est pas comme si on était des ennemis !"

- "Sauf que là on veut passer inaperçu, débile !"

Le plus grand s'interposa entre les deux adversaires, en soupirant.

- "Arrêtez ça tous les deux", ordonna t-il d'un ton sans appel. "Nous ne sommes ni là pour nous chamailler comme des gamins, ni là pour faire du tourisme. Gardez bien cela en tête."

Il se tourna vers les ninjas, qui les regardaient avec un air ahuri. S'approchant d'eux avant qu'ils aient le temps de donner l'alerte, il souleva légèrement le bord de son chapeau. Deux yeux rouge bordeaux se fixèrent sur les leurs.

- "Vous ne nous avez pas vu passer. Vous allez oublier tout ce que vous avez vu et entendu sur nous."

Se tournant vers ses compagnons, il dit calmement :

- "Allons-y."

Derrière eux, les chûnins reprirent leur position de garde, les yeux légèrement voilés. Quelques instants après, l'un des deux deux se retourna, ayant cru entendre un bruit. Avisant l'entrée déserte, il se frotta la tête d'un air fatigué, grommelant contre le retard des chûnins à qui était confié le prochain tour de garde.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux fois en moins d'une semaine qu'Ichiraku voyait débarquer dans son restaurant des inconnus à l'air bizarre.

- "Vous désirez ?"

- "Des ramens ! Il paraît que les vôtres sont fameuses !" lui répondit une voix de femme.

Ses trois compagnons hochèrent aussi la tête.

- "Je vous sers les ramens "Naruto" alors ! Ce sont les plus appréciées !"

- "LES QUOI ?" répétèrent en même temps trois des voyageurs.

- "Euh... Les ramens "Naruto". On les a nommés ainsi en l'honneur de notre meilleur client !" expliqua le cuisinier, d'un air fier. "Vous devez venir de loin pour ne jamais avoir entendu parler de lui."

- "En effet", répondit un jeune garçon. "Nous ne sommes pas revenus ici depuis très longtemps, donc on a raté pas mal de choses... Mais on compte sur vous pour nous informer sur les meilleurs endroits à visiter, chef !"

-" Eh bien, pour commencer, je vous recommande les chutes de la rivière Soi, en amont du village, elles sont superbes en cette saison. Le parc floral des Yamanaka ne va pas tarder à ouvrir ses portes aussi. Dans le quartier est de la ville, vous trouverez les bains publics qui ont été totalement rénovés. Enfin, en ce qui concerne les attractions de la ville, l'examen des chûnins aura lieu dans deux mois. Je crois que c'est tout..."

Le garçon s'accouda à la table. Après quelques secondes de silence, il posa une unique question.

- "Avez-vous entendu parler de " _Nahitsi_ " ?"

L'atmosphère se tendit brusquement.

- "Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?" questionna Ichiraku, suspicieux.

- "Un voyageur nous en a glissé un mot sans nous expliquer plus ce qu'il en était", répondit la jeune femme. "Et toutes les personnes que nous avons interrogées ne nous ont pas répondu. Que se passe-t-il ?"

Ichiraku vérifia que personne d'autres ne les écoutait avant de leur répondre.

- "Dans les faits, on ne sait pas grand chose sur eux. Ce sont des ninjas extrêmement forts qui n'appartiennent à aucun village en particulier. Ils pourchassent les nukenins classés dans le Bingo Book. Figurez-vous qu'ils ont à eux seuls attrapé le quart des nukenins recherchés durant ces derniers un an et demi ! Mais il paraît qu'ils pourchassent aussi des civils, et des parfaits inconnus. Leur chef se fait appeler "_l'Ombre Rouge_", je crois, et si on en croit les rumeurs, c'est un **_démon_**."

- "Ouahh !" frissonna le garçon. "C'est terrifiant !"

- "Oui. Même si, en général, les gens en ont peur, il a été établit qu'ils ont sauvés des villages de la guerre et de la famine. Les rumeurs vont bon train et les autorités n'arrivent pas à déterminer si leurs actions sont positives ou négatives."

- "S'ils n'appartiennent à aucun village, où se trouvent-ils alors ?"

- "Certains disent à Kusa no Kuni, d'autres Taki no Kuni. Depuis quelques temps, des brigands du coin revendiquent leur appartenance au groupe mais je n'y crois pas. Leurs actions ne collent pas avec celles de Nahitsi."

Il prit les bols vides et les mit dans l'évier. Se tournant vers ses clients, il ajouta :

- "N'en parlez à personne ici. Les dirigeants du village ont mis tous les moyens en œuvre pour obtenir des informations sur eux et s'ils découvrent que vous vous y intéressez, ils pourraient bien vous arrêtez. Gardez le silence, ça vaut mieux pour vous."

- "Eh bien merci pour le repas !" s'écria le jeune homme avec un grand sourire. "Je n'ai jamais mangé d'aussi bons ramens ! Portez-vous bien, chef !"

Ichiraku les regarda s'éloigner avec un mauvais pressentiment.

- "Oui, portez-vous bien vous aussi..."

* * *

**Voilà, vous savez maintenant qui fait déjà parti de Nahitsi (je sens qu'il y a quelques heureux XD). En ce qui concerne les deux futures recrues de l'organisation, eh bien c'est aya31 qui a trouvé. Comme promis, je t'écrirai un one-shot sur les personnages de ton choix, fais moi savoir lesquels t'interesserais et si tu as une idée de scénario ou non.**

**Je ne vous dévoilerai cependant pas qui ils sont (les petits malins iront bien sûr regarder dans les reviews mais ça gâche un peu le suspence, non ?). Le prochain chapitre vous donnera leur identité, patientez jusque là. ^^ **


	7. Technique interdite

**Chapitre 6 : Technique interdite  
**

Kohaku avançait d'un bon pas dans le couloir. Dehors, le soleil se couchait, rendant la maison plus sombre. Enfin, son senseï avait décidé de lui présenter les membres du groupe. Arrivé devant la porte de la salle à manger, il prit une grande inspiration. Puis il toqua trois coups brefs.

- "Entre, Kohaku !"

La pièce était dans le noir mais cela n'avait pas l'air de les gêner outre mesure. Ils étaient tous assis sur des canapés rassemblés en U, en face duquel se trouvait le garçon.

- "Alors c'est lui le gosse que tu as ramené de Kaijin ?" questionna l'homme le plus à droite. "Il est aussi gringalet que toi, Naruto !"

- "Eh Sasuke ! Je ne te permets pas !"

- "N'empêche que c'est vrai, hun..." opposa ledit Sasuke en se passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs.

- "Arrêtez ça tous les deux", les coupa l'homme assis en face d'eux. "On n'est pas là pour ça."

Il ressemblait beaucoup à l'autre ninja, bien que ses cheveux soient plus longs.

- "Ouais", renchérit un jeune garçon. "Vous vous comportez comme des gosses !"

-** "OBITO, TAIS-TOI !"**

Ils avaient tous crié en même temps.

- "Beuh... vous n'êtes pas sympa ..."

Kohaku se demanda si ces personnes étaient bien les mêmes dont lui avait parlé son senseï. Il avait un gros doute sur leur capacité à travailler ensemble. Son senseï, comme si il avait perçu son désarroi, se leva. Tous se turent immédiatement.

- "Kohaku, je ne voulais pas t'impliquer aussi vite dans nos actions car elles sont bien trop dangereuses. Cependant, au vu de ce qui va se passer ce soir, nous allons avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible. Nous avons donc convenu de ton admission dans le groupe à compter d'aujourd'hui."

Comprenant la gravité de la situation, Kohaku hocha la tête sans dire un mot. Leur action allait donc être importante. Et dangereuse.

- "Tout d'abord, présente-toi aux autres."

- "Je... je m'appelle Kohaku Uzumaki. J'ai 9 ans et je suis originaire du village caché de Kaijin. Je serai fier de rejoindre un groupe d'aussi puissants ninjas."

Ceux-ci poussèrent un grognement surpris.

- "Je vois que tu as réussi à lui inculquer des bonnes manières, Naruto. Vu que tu en es dépourvu, c'est inespéré."

La femme qui venait de parler était assise à la gauche de l'homme aux cheveux longs. Tous rirent à sa remarque, même Naruto. Elle lui fit un sourire sympathique.

- "Je m'appelle Kinamy Ukata. Je viens de Kiri. J'ai fugué de chez mes parents et je ne suis jamais revenu. J'ai rejoins le groupe pour être enfin libre de choisir mon avenir."

- "Moi, c'est Obito Uchiwa", enchaîna le jeune garçon. "De Konoha. J'ai eu quelques problèmes et je reviens au village après pas mal d'années."

Les deux ninjas se présentèrent successivement.

- "Itachi Uchiwa. Ancien nukenin de Konoha."

- "Sasuke Uchiwa. Pareil."

- "Vous êtes tous les trois frères ?" demanda Kohaku.

- "Ces deux-là, oui," répondit Obito. "Moi je fais partie du même clan, c'est tout. Même si ici, tout le monde est un peu comme frères et sœurs."

- "A nous cinq, nous formons le groupe Nahitsi", expliqua Naruto. "Tu en as entendu parler par les villageois. Eh bien, tu les as devant toi. Nous pourchassons toutes les vermines de ce monde, et spécialement les ninjas du Bingo Book. En acceptant de nous rejoindre, tu pourras toujours compter sur chacun pour t'épauler en cas de besoin. Et tu aideras à rendre ce monde meilleur. En contrepartie, tu entreras dans un monde rempli de morts et de douleur. De choix difficiles, sans reconnaissance de la part du peuple. Une vie de secrets et de mensonge. Quel est ton choix ?"

Kohaku respira profondément. Il pesa le pour et le contre. Puis il répondit.

- "J'accepte."

* * *

La pluie tombait doucement sur le village. Kohaku attendait le signal, posté au sommet du monument représentant les précédents Hokages. Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps. Un kunai se ficha à ses pieds, s'enfonçant de quelques centimètres dans la roche.

Il le saisit, souriant au souvenir de la veille. Son senseï l'avait enfin mis dans la confidence. Certes, il s'attendait à quelque chose de secret et de potentiellement dangereux. Mais à ce que son senseï soit le chef du plus grand groupe ninja clandestin du moment, ça non...

Enfin... il devait absolument tout à son senseï et celui-ci l'avait chargé d'une mission. Il allait s'en montrer digne. Il se leva et s'approcha du bord. Les autres n'avaient pas évoqué en détail le projet. Il savait cependant que cela impliquait intimement Konoha, que cela était évidemment illégal et qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas la permission du Hokage. Enfin, cela allait prendre du temps. Plusieurs jours.

Il rassembla son chakra, forma des mudras complexes et rassembla son souffle. Puis il expira un souffle glacé qui prit l'apparence d'un dragon volant. Celui-ci s'élança dans le ciel en poussant un cri. Kohaku répéta la même action trois fois de suite. Sa mission était de gagner du temps aux autres, sans pour autant menacer quiconque ni faire trop de dégâts matériels. Avec en prime l'ordre de ne pas se faire voir.

Pas si facile... Mais ça allait être bien amusant.

Il se retourna et disparut parmi les ombres.

* * *

Le groupe l'attendait devant l'entrée du cimetière. Dans le ciel, les dragons de Kohaku donnaient du fil à retordre aux ninjas de Konoha qui, surchargés, n'avaient pas remarqué leur présence.

- "Tout est prêt, Naruto ?" demanda Kinamy, d'une voix anxieuse.

- "J'ai réglé les derniers détails et fini les tracés du sceau. Il est temps de réaliser la première phase de notre plan."

Il allait enfin mettre en œuvre le projet qu'il préparait depuis maintenant plus d'un an. Il était partagé entre une grosse appréhension pour les jours à venir et une joie à la perspective de cette possible réussite.

Ils traversèrent tout le cimetière, sans ralentir. Les tombes qui l'intéressaient se trouvaient bien à l'écart. Après plusieurs minutes, elles se détachèrent enfin sous le clair de lune.

- "C'est celles-là ?" fit Obito.

Naruto se pencha et caressa la pierre froide des doigts.

- "Oui. C'est la tombe de mes parents."

Naruto posa la paume de sa main sur la pierre glacée. Ses compagnons se tenaient derrière lui sans émettre le moindre bruit. Dans le ciel, les dragons de glace de Kohaku remplissaient leur fonction de leurres.

Il forma plusieurs mudra inconnus aux autres ninjas puis murmura d'une voix grave, bien différente de la sienne :

- "_Que sonne le grelot du Réveil_**."**

Un son de grelot se fit entendre. Il résonna dans le cimetière silencieux comme un mauvais présage.

- "_Que la terre qui fut abreuvé de leur sang leur redonne leurs corps originels_."

Les deux tombes se mirent à briller d'une lueur bleu sinistre. Un vent glacé se mit à souffler. Devant les ninjas inquiets, leur chef se mit à trembler violemment.

- "_Que les portes du royaume des Morts s'entrouvrent à mon appel."_

Une onde de choc les projeta tous à genoux. Naruto se mit à trembler plus violemment encore, une grimace de douleur sur le visage. Il poursuivit cependant le jutsu sans laisser tressaillir sa voix :

- "_Que leurs esprits rejoignent leurs enveloppes charnelles."_

Les tombes se mirent à trembler. Leur chef se leva et clopina vers celles-ci. Il les ouvrit puis s'entailla la paume avec un kunai.

- "_Qu'avec le sang de leur descendant leur soit redonnée la vie et qu'avec lui ils soient liés."_

Le sang ruissela de sa main et se déversa à gros flots dans chacune des tombes. Au même moment, un coup de tonnerre déchira le ciel avec un bruit sourd. La pluie se mit à tomber avec violence.

- "_**FUINJUTSU ! Fukkatsu no Ketsumei**_ !" cria-t-il.

Devant eux, la lumière les aveugla un instant puis disparut.

Naruto se pencha sur les sépultures et saisit doucement le corps inanimé de son père. Il le déposa avec douceur sur le sol mouillé puis fit de même avec sa mère.

- "Aidez-moi à les transporter. Effacez toutes nos traces. Je vais placer des sceaux autour de la maison pour masquer notre chakra. Personne ne doit se douter de notre présence. J'ai bien dis **_personne_**."

Puis il se pencha vers ses parents. Un sourire fatigué éclaira brièvement son visage.

- "Père, mère... nous serons bientôt réunis..."

* * *

_**Kaijin : les cendres **__(j'en ai tiré le village des Cendres appelé Kaijin no Sato)_

**Fukkatsu : résurrection**

**Ketsumei : pacte de sang, lié par le sang**

* * *

**Voilà donc le début de la réalisation du plan tant attendu. Je suis désolée du retard mais je suis en pleine révision pour mon bac donc je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire la suite. Mais je vous promets de mettre la suite dès que possible une fois ma dernière épreuve passée, c'est-à-dire dans deux semaines. Je sais, c'est long mais le prochain chapitre contiendra des tats de révélations intéressantes. ^^**


	8. Une longue nuit

**Chapitre 7 : Une longue nuit  
**

Tous les ninjas fixaient les dragons de glace dans le ciel avec inquiétude. Les quelques jonins présents organisèrent rapidement les chûnins et genins en petits groupes et les envoyèrent fouiller méthodiquement le village pour trouver le ninja ennemi. Ils partirent ensuite avec plusieurs équipes protéger les points faibles du village : l'Académie, la Tour Hokage, le manoir du Hokage et le Centre des Tortures et Interrogatoires. Ces lieux étaient stratégiques pour le village car ils représentaient respectivement l'avenir du village, le centre stratégique, la cachette du rouleau des Techniques Interdites et la prison où étaient enfermés plusieurs nukenins et ninjas ennemis.

Encore que ces derniers n'étaient plus très nombreux après les derniers accords de non-agression passés avec les autres villages. Cela n'empêchait toutefois pas quelques intrusions ayant pour but de dérober des informations secrètes pour les réutiliser contre le village en cas de nouvelle guerre, mais dans l'ensemble les intrusions ennemies étaient presque inexistentes comparées au passé.

La dernière remontait à presque huits mois auparavant, une tentative rapidement déjouée du pays de la Cascade pour s'approprier les plans de plusieurs routes commerciales importantes entre Konoha et plusieurs de ses fournisseurs d'armes. Le Hokage avait fait ramener les ninjas ligotés à Taki en les cachant dans un stock de tissus précieux à destination du Takikage. Accompagnés d'un message court évoquant d'anciennes dettes que possédaient Taki envers Konoha et que le Hokage n'hésiterait pas à réclamer si le village envoyait à nouveau des espions à Konoha. Le Takikage avait, selon certaines rumeurs, brusquement changé de comportement envers Konoha et envoyé plusieurs émissaires pour nouer des relations d'amitier entre les deux villages. Cela avait fait les derniers potins parmi les jônins.

Genma poussa un soupir las. De quel village venait cette fois la menace ? Ce n'était probablement pas Suna, vu que Konoha et plus précisement un certain ninja blond, entretenait des liens étroits avec son Kazekage. '_Que devient-il d'ailleurs, le gamin ?_' Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'un ANBU.

- "Shiranui-san", salua-t-il gravement. "Les équipes de filature ont perdu la trace du ninja ennemi vers l'Académie. Les équipes Tenko et Heyasu explorent toutes les pistes disponibles mais elles n'ont rien données pour l'instant. Aucune attaque n'a encore été faite contre Hokage-sama. Les ANBU se chargent de sa protection et de la surveillance de la Tour Hokage et du rouleau des Techniques Interdites. Hokage-sama veut que vous rejoignez les équipes Umino et Kinase pour la protection des élèves de l'Académie."

Sans plus un mot, le ninja des forces spéciales disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Dans le ciel, les dragons de glace tournoyaient lentement, sans faire mine d'attaquer. Les kunai et shurikens se plantaient dans leur corps sans aucun effet et seules de puissantes techniques Katon et Raiton parvenaient à leur infliger des dommages.

- "Allons bon..." soupira Genma. " Quelle est donc la cible de l'attaque cette fois-ci ? "

* * *

Un peu plus loin, un jeune garçon aux cheveux noir de jais souriait.

Kohaku n'avait pas eu de mal à échapper aux ninjas à ses trousses. Lorsque ses poursuivants étaient arrivés en haut des têtes des précédents Hokage, ils n'avaient trouvé personne, le garçon ayant décampé dès que les dragons de glace avaient été invoqués. Il avait couvert ses traces et seule son odeur pouvait être suivie. Il avait pris soin de se frotter avec de la terre et des feuilles humides pour la couvrir au maximum. Au cas où, il avait obliqué vers l'Académie et s'était joint aux élèves. Son odeur avait rapidement été couverte par celle des autres enfants.

Il n'avait maintenant plus qu'à rester avec eux jusqu'à la fin de l'alerte.

'_Voyons, Naruto-senseï a dit qu'ils n'auraient besoin que d'une heure au maximum. Cela doit bien faire trois quarts d'heure que les ninjas du village s'amusent avec mes dragons. Senseï et les autres doivent avoir fini à l'heure qu'il est. Encore une petite demi-heure et j'annule ma technique.'_

Le garçon s'étira avec satisfaction. Il avait parfaitement rempli son rôle pour sa première mission donnée par l'organisation. Il avait hâte de pouvoir raconter ses exploits avec son senseï, mais celui-ci lui avait bien précisé qu'il ne serait pas disponible pendant une semaine entière après le déclenchement du plan. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander de quoi s'agissait réellement ce plan.

'_Senseï a parlé de deux ninjas de renommée. De qui peut-il bien s'agir ?'_

Les élèves commencèrent à être évacuer par petits groupes vers un lieu plus sûr pendant qu'autour d'eux, les jonins et ANBU recherchaient toujours le ninja intru. Kohaku s'appliqua à montrer son sourire le plus innocent et suivit les autres enfants en silence.

* * *

Naruto lança une dernier coup d'oeil aux deux ninjas inconscients devant lui.

Le premier portait une tenue de jônin et un grand manteau blanc au bas bordé de flammes rouges. Ses cheveux blonds comme les blés étaient rassemblés en pics désordonnés mais qui lui donnaient un charme désarmant. Ses yeux étaient fermés mais Naruto savait qu'ils étaient d'un bleu profond. Les mêmes que les siens en réalité.

Le second ninja était une kunoichi aux cheveux rouge éclatant. Elle ne portait pas de tenue de ninja mais une robe blanche de maternité, cachant partiellement un ventre encore arrondi après une grossesse.

Tous deux étaient d'une paleur cadavérique, et on aurait pu les croire mort si ce n'était les faibles respirations soulevant leurs poitrines.

Ils avaient été déposés au centre d'une grande pièce du sous-sol. Sur le sol était tracé un énorme sceau avec son sang. Les lignes rouge s'entrelaçaient dans des motifs compliqués, accompagnés de kanjis anciens.

Le jeune homme expira lentement, chassant toute trace d'appréhension. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur et il le savait.

-" Chien, coq, singe, tigre, lapin, dragon."

Il posa ses mains au sol et infusa le sceau de son chakra. Dans des quantités qui auraient probablement tué n'importe quel autre ninja. Le sceau se mit à luire, comme animé d'une vie propre, enveloppant les deux corps d'un halo rouge sombre.

- "**Kusari no Reikon **! **L'enchaînement des âmes !"  
**

Un fracas terrifiant retentit dans la pièce tandis qu'un brouillard noir re répendit autour d'eux. Les volutes de fumée s'approchèrent des trois individus comme possédant une vie propre. Derrière les corps allongés, les ombres se rassemblèrent pour former une silhouette menaçante. Celle-ci lâcha d'une voie glaciale :

« _**Qui est-tu, humain, pour espérer m'enlever ceux qui m'appartiennt ? Ces deux âmes sont miennes depuis qu'elles ont quitté cette terre et nul n'a le droit de prendre ce qui est mien ! Ou il **__**en subira les conséquences ! »**_

Le Shinigami leva un bras et des ombres s'y réunirent, prenant des visages humains déformés par la douleur et laissant échapper des hurlements à glacer le sang. Celles-ci se jetèrent ensuite sur le blond avec une vitesse inhumaine.

Celui-ci ne bougea pas, immobilisé par la technique.

- "Et merde, ça commence mal."

* * *

_Pays de la Cascade, village de Taki _(je ne sais pas si le Takikage existe, donc si quelqu'un connaît le titre correct, prévenez-moi, merci).

_Kusari_ : la chaîne

_Reikon_ : l'âme (_Kusari no Reikon_ : technique originale à la traduction japonaise plus qu'approximative, désolée d'avance. ^^' )

Shinigami : Dieu de la mort

**Disclamer :** Je ne parle, ni n'écris le japonais. Je donne un nom japonais aux techniques que j'invente car je trouve qu'elles rendent mieux ainsi mais c'est à l'aide d'un dictionnaire japonais-français. Donc si quelqu'un connaît cette langue et peut me donner la traduction de mes techniques originales en japonais, cela m'arrangerait beaucoup. ^^

* * *

**Me voilà enfin en vacances ! Du temps pour écrire, des nouvelles idées de fanfictions plein la tête... vous allez être servis. XD**

**Prochain chapitre : Naruto contre le Dieu de la Mort. Réminiscences.**


	9. Réminicences

_Chapitre dédicacé au Poussin Fou ( j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire et que la suite est digne d'avoir attendu XD)_

**Chapitre 8 : Réminicences  
**

Naruto avait pris quelques précautions avant de lancer son fuinjutsu. Comme, par exemple, créer une dizaine de clônes dont la moitié était occupée à recueillir du chakra naturel sous sa forme de sage.

Les deux plus proches dispersèrent la vague d'ombres hurlantes avec deux puissants Rasengan, prenant soin de ne pas toucher le sol pour éviter de modifier le sceau. Jiraya-senseï lui avait en effet suffisamment expliqué comment une ligne légèrement effacée ou une tache de sang rajoutée pouvait avoir des effets catastrophiques sur l'utilisation du sceau. Les dits-effets résultant dans la majorité des cas à une mort dans d'atroces souffrances et pour le reste à des blessures physiques et mentales telles que la mort parraissait plus agréable.

Cela dit, entre ça et mourir dans d'atroces souffrances (et peut-être pour l'éternité !) par la main du Shinigami, Naruto trouvait son choix vraiment très limité...

Le Shinigami lança trois attaques d'ombres hurlantes successives et lâcha d'un ton rageur :

'' **SI TU CROIES QUE CES ATTAQUES DERISOIRES SUFFIRONT POUR TE PROTEGER DE MON COURROUX, TU TE TROMPES LOURDEMENT, VERMINE ! ''  
**

Les mains toujours posées au sol, le blond avisa les deux clônes qu'il lui restait. '_Bon sang ! Même avec un Odama Rasengan couplé de chakra naturel, je ne parviens qu'à dissoudre ses ombres avant qu'elles n'aillent se reformer plus loin... ça n'en finira jamais !'_

Il expira lentement, tentant de trouver une solution à sa situation quasi-désespérée. '_Réfléchis, réfléchis, Naruto... Il y a forcément un moyen de sortir d'ici __**tous les trois**__ vivants...' _

Sauf que Naruto, malgré l'entraînement intensif et les missions souvent suicidaires qu'il s'était fixé ces deux dernières années n'avait aucune idée de comment échapper à la colère du Shinigami. Bordel ! Théoriquement, il n'y avait **aucun moyen** d'y échapper puisqu'il s'agissait d'une **divinité** !

Comment son père avait trouvé le courage de faire un pacte avec cet enragé, cela le sidérait.

A l'origine, il avait simplement prévu de placer un sceau sur les corps de ses parents pour y attacher leurs âmes, et d'utiliser ses formidables réserves de chakra associées à celles du Kyûbi et celles rassemblées par ses clônes pour rompre le lien les reliant au Shinigami. Pas que celui-ci en profite pour apparaître devant lui ! Il allait vite devoir se sortir de ce guêpier avant d'y laisser sa peau.

'_Même avec les connaissances en fuinjutsu de l'Ermite pervers et de mon père réunies, je pense pas qu'il soit possible de lui échapper. Alors avec seulement mes quatre années de pratique en fuuinjutsu..._' songea-t-il avec amertume. Puis un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. '_Cela dit, je ne suis pas le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha pour rien. Si quelqu'un peut s'en sortir, ça devrait être moi.'_

Il regarda son adversaire avec un regard déterminé.

"Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir ici, Shinigami-sama. J'ai fait la promesse d'amener la paix dans ce monde et je ne laisserai personne m'en empêcher. Et je ne reviens jamais sur mes promesses. **C'est comme ça que je conçois mon nindô !"**

Sur ces mots, Naruto déversa une puissante vague de chakra.

'_Kurama ! Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide !'_

_**'Je suis à tes côtés, gamin. Je n'ai certainement pas l'intention de finir dans l'estomac du Shinigami pour l'éternité ! Et puis, avec toi, je n'ai jamais le temps de m'ennuyer.' **_répondit-il avec un ton moqueur.

_'C'est ça, fiche-toi de moi, c'est bien le moment...'_

_**'Eh ! Il n'y a que toi pour arriver à te retrouver dans des situations pareilles. Reconnais-le. Tu connais d'autres ninjas qui se sont retrouvés en face du Shinigami ? A l'exception du Yondaime, je veux dire. Et encore, lui il ne s'est à aucun moment battu contre lui ! Cela dit, gamin, sache que je ne changerais de jinchûriki pour rien au monde.' **_

Ses derniers mots avaient été prononcés d'une voix gênée. Naruto les accepta avec fierté, les compliments du bijû étant rares.

_'Merci, Kurama. Et moi non plus, je ne changerais de partenaire pour rien au monde. Après tout, qui serait là pour me sauver la mise lorsque je fais une bêtise sans toi ?'_

_**'C'est vrai que vu ta proportion à en faire, n'importe qui d'autre aurait fait une dépression ! Niark niark !'**_

_'Eh ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne suis plus un gamin, alors arrête de me traiter comme tel !'_

_**'A quand remonte la dernière journée où tu ne t'es pas fait sermonné par Itachi, Sasuke, Kinamy ou Kohaku ?'**_

Un long silence lui répondit, interrompu uniquement par le ricanement du bijû.

_**'C'est bien ce que je me disais. Tu ne... ATTENTION A TA DROITE ! '**_

Le blond se baissa juste à temps pour éviter une attaque dans son dos. Puisant dans le chakra du renard, il revêtit le manteau de flammes preuve de sa maitrîse du bijû. Il invoqua une dizaine de clônes qui foncèrent vers le Shinigami.

''RASENGAN ! ''

Les balles d'énergies traversèrent son adversaire comme à travers un mirage et s'enfoncèrent dans le sol, formant un nuage de poussière.

Autour d'eux, d'autres clônes avaient formés un gigantesque sceau pour restreindre la divinité. Ils y déversèrent leur chakra avec force, rajoutant rapidement de nouveaux kanjis pour le fortifier.

"**SOMBRE IGNORANT ! TON SCEAU, BIEN QUE COMPLEXE ET PUISSANT, EST INCAPABLE DE M'IMMOBILISER ! TU NE VAS QUE T'EPUISER EN VAIN !"  
**

Il leva les bras et une vague de chakra projetta les clônes sur les murs, les faisant disparaître.

**''QUAND JE PENSE QUE TON PERE A DONNE SA VIE POUR VOUS SAUVER, TOI ET TON VILLAGE, VOILA COMMENT TU LE RECOMPENSES ! EN GASPILLANT LA VIE QU'IL T'A DONNE ET TENTANT DE L'UTILISER APRES SA MORT ! VOUS LES HUMAINS N'ÊTES VRAIMENTS QUE DES INGRATS."  
**

Il apparu en une fraction de seconde devant Naruto et posa la main sur son front avant que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Il tomba à genoux avec un cri de douleur, ses mains essayant sans succès de se dégager de la poigne du Shinigami. La pièce disparut dans un éclat de lumière et des images forcèrent leur chemin à travers sa tête.

...

_Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'il avait quitté le pays du Feu, Hi no Kuni et son village caché Konoha également appelé village des Feuilles. Naruto marchait depuis plusieurs jours à travers Kazan no Kuni, le pays des Volcans, en direction de son village caché, Kaijin autrement dit le village des Cendres._

_Il avait annoncé quelques mois plus tôt à la vieille Tsunade son intention de quitter le village pour partir traquer les derniers membres d'Akatsuki encore en vie. En effet, après l'attaque surprise sur le village de l'organisation au grand complet, plusieurs d'entre eux s'étaient échappés et les brigades d'ANBU avaient perdus leur trace. Très honnêtement, personne ne s'était attendu à cette attaque subite. L'Ermite pervers les avait informés que l'Akatsuki devait réunir les bijû par ordre de puissance. Donc Naruto passait en dernière position sur leur liste. Et comme le jinchûriki du Hachibi se portait aux dernières nouvelles comme un charme, ils avaient été pris complètement au dépourvu._

_Heureusement, la plupart des équipes se trouvaient à ce moment-là à Konoha, pour fêter le mariage d'Asuma et de Kurenaï. Asuma avait, suite au combat contre Hidan et Kakuzu et plusieurs mois de soins intensifs, été libéré de l'hôpital. Après avoir frôlé la mort d'aussi près (sans l'expérience de Tsunade et vu la gravité de ses blessures, il y serait très probablement resté), il avait demandé immédiatement Kurenaï en mariage._

_Sa survie s'était jouée à presque rien. Le Hokage avait un mauvais pressentiment pour cette mission, malgré les capacités plus que prouvées du groupe. Elle n'avait pas pu envoyer d'équipe en renfort, étant toutes déjà en mission et s'était résignée à attendre leur retour. Le miracle s'était joué par l'intermédiaire de Danzo. Lorsque celui-ci était rentré dans la Tour Hokage, Tsunade, qui n'avait aucune intention de passer les heures suivantes à écouter les sermons militaires du vieux bouc, décida tout à coup qu'elle pouvait fort bien s'en occuper elle-même. Elle avait rapidement pris sa trousse de survie personnelle qui ne la quittait jamais et décampé par la fenêtre._

_L'équipe d'ANBU chargé de sa protection avait râlé au début durajet, arguant que ce n'était pas au Hokage de s'occuper de cela, avant qu'une menace d'assignation à une certaine mission de rang D pendant un mois ne les fasse se taire brusquement. Tout sauf Tora._

_Ils avaient rejoint l'équipe Asuma alors que ceux-ci se trouvaient en grande difficulté. Avec les capacités d'analyse de Shikamaru, le duo Kotetsu-Isumo, la force titanesque de Tsunade et les membres des services spéciaux, les deux membres de l'Akatsuki n'avaient pas tenu longtemps. Et tout immortels qu'ils se décrivaient, ils y étaient restés. Tsunade avait pris en charge immédiatement Asuma et l'avait ramené à Konoha dans les plus brefs délais. Sa survie ne s'était jouée qu'à un fil._

_Gaara, Kankuro et Temari faisaient partie des invités au mariage, le premier pour profiter de courtes vacances et rendre visite à son meilleur ami et la dernière à la demande de Shikamaru, prétextant qu'ils devaient régler quelques détails pour le prochain examen Chûnin à Suna. Personne n'avait été dupe._

_Le Kazekage avait protégé tous les invités avec son sable, avant d'engager le combat contre Kisame avec Gaï. Jiraya et Naruto avaient été attaqués par plusieurs ninjas aux yeux identiques que l'Ermite avait appelé ''Rinnegan'' d'une voix abasourdie. Secondés par Kakashi et Yamato, ils avaient réussis à percer leur secret avant qu'une attaque dévastatrice ne les envoie tous au sol, blessant grièvement Jiraya et Yamato. Quand à son senseï..._

_A partir de là, Naruto s'était retrouvé seul contre le leader de l'Akatsuki, Pain. Il avait utilisé ses nouveaux pouvoirs de sage, récemment acquis pendant son entraînement au Mont Myoboku. Mais tous ses efforts ne suffisaient pas pour battre le ninja plus expérimenté et il n'avait malheureusement pas eu assez de temps pour tester tous ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Alors que son adversaire s'apprêtait à le transperçer avec son arme, Hinata s'était interposée, prenant le coup à sa place. Il revoyait encore clairement les yeux de la jeune fille s'obscurcir alors qu'elle s'effondrait au sol avec un dernier sourire. Ses souvenirs étaient ensuite très confus. Il avait laissé la fureur le submerger et recourut aux pouvoirs du Kyûbi pour venger son amie. Seule l'intervention inopinée de son père l'avait empêché de libérer entièrement le démon-renard._

_Il sourit en repensant aux courts instants qu'il avait alors passé avec ses parents. Il s'agissait d'un de ses plus heureux souvenirs. Suite à cela, il avait retrouvé le vrai corps de Pain, Nagato, et eu une discussion animée avec le second disciple de Jiraya. Reconnaissant le mauvais chemin qu'il avait pris pour amener la paix dans le monde ninja, Nagato avait confié ses rêves au blond et sacrifié sa vie pour récussiter tous les ninjas morts lors de l'attaque. Sa partenaire, Konan, avait emporté son corps en lui faisant promettre d'amener la paix que Nagato avait tant désiré. Il avait décidé de laisser disparaître la jeune femme, qui avait déclaré s'occuper uniquement dans le futur de redresser l'économie d'Ame. Elle ne représentait plus une menace et n'avait pas réellement pris part aux agissements de l'organisation contrairement à son coéquipier._

_Et il parcourait maintenant, cinq mois après l'attaque, les grands pays ninjas à la recherche des derniers membres de l'Akatsuki. Gaara et Gaï avaient réussi à grièvement blesser Kisame lors de leur combat. Kumo les avait par la suite informés que leur jinchûriki avait achevé le ninja alors que celui-ci venait de traverser la frontière. L'homme-plante qui se faisait appelé Zetsu et son armée de clônes avaient eux été abattus lors de l'attaque par les équipes 8 et 10._

_L'homme aux explosifs, Deibaka, Deidara ou quelque chose dans le genre, avait après sa fuite été supprimé par Sasuke dans le pays de la Terre. Personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi l'Uchiwa lui avait réglé son compte, mais personne ne s'en plaignait. Certains avait même avancé que les deux ninjas y étaient restés, mais Naruto ne voulait pas y croire. Son ancien coéquipier avait réussi à tuer Orochimaru plusieurs mois auparavant. Il lui faudrait plus qu'un manieur d'explosifs barjo pour y passer. L'annonce de la mort du nukenin Itachi Uchiwa aux mains de son frère l'avait par la suite rassuré sur la survie de son ami._

_Après avoir passé plus de deux mois à la poursuite de Kisame puis Deidara, Naruto traquait le dernier membre dangereux de l'organisation : il s'agissait d'une récente recrue appelée Tobi. Sa cible portait un masque orange en forme de tourbillon et des cheveux bruns en bataille. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose du ninja, celui-ci s'étant contenté d'éviter toutes les attaques à son encontre sans vraiment riposter. Il n'avait tout d'abord pas su quoi en penser et avait eu du mal à prendre le ninja au sérieux._

_Il avait suivit ses traces à plusieurs endroits. A chaque fois, la traque s'achevait de la même manière. Son odeur et ses traces de pas disparaissait subitement laissait penser au blond qu'il utilisait un jutsu spacio-temporel. Le Kyûbi l'avait alors informé des ressemblances pour le moins troublantes entre le ninja et l'homme qui avait attaqué ses parents lors de sa naissanc et se faisait appeler Madara Uchiwa._

_Si les soupçons du démon-renard s'avéraient justifiés, alors le blond n'était pas de taille à le vaincre. Mettant de côté sa rancune, le bijû avait commencé à l'entraîner à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Les progrès qu'il avait réalisé en quelques semaines avaient été fulgurants mais insuffisants aux yeux du démon-renard. Ils avaient donc décidé de parcourir les pays ninjas et de recueillir le plus d'informations sur lui tout en s'entraînant, et d'entamer le combat uniquement lorsque le blond aurait une chance plus que raisonnable de le battre et de s'en sortir vivant. Kurama (qui était le nom du Kyûbi avait-il appris ) lui avait conseillé de former une équipe avant de le défier._

_Naruto avait bien quelques personnes en tête comme Sakura, Kakashi ou Shikamaru mais il ne pourrait pas leur demander de l'aide immédiatement. Le village se remettait lentement de l'attaque et tous les ninjas avaient été réquisionnés pour sa reconstruction et les missions qui continuaient d'arriver. C'était presque un miracle que le blond ait obtenu l'autorisation de quitter le village pour une mission en solo et à long terme, surtout compte tenu de sa condition de jinchûriki._

_Il en avait appris la raison deux semaines après son départ. Tsunade avait déclaré au Conseil et à ses conseillers que Jiraya avait emmené Naruto en dehors du village pour l'aider avec son réseau d'espionnage et en même temps éloigner une cible importante du village fragilisé. Le Conseil avait accéder avec réticence à sa demande. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, cependant, c'était que Jiraya se trouvait en ce moment même dans une chambre isolée de l'hôpital, dans un coma profond suite à ses blessures. Tsunade n'avait accepté sa traque que contrainte et forcée, après que le blond ait menacé de partir à la poursuite de l'Akatsuki avec ou sans son autorisation. Elle avait exigé des nouvelles de sa part chaque semaine, ce à quoi Naruto avait consentit._

_Dans son rapport d'il y a deux jours, il lui avait annoncé son arrivée à Kazan no Kuni et son intention de rallier son village ninja, Kaijin. Il aperçevait au loin le portes du village. Le dit-village se trouvait au pied d'un imposant volcan, toujours en activité. Une fine pellicule de cendre recouvrait le sol constamment. Naruto avait d'abord trouvé inconscient d'habiter si proche du volcan, avant qu'un paysan des environ lui explique que plusieurs équipes de shinobis se relayaient pour surveiller le volcan et se tenaient prêts à évacuer la population au besoin. Il avait également rajouté que le volcan leur fournissait une source de chaleur constante, même en hivers, ce qui leur garantissait un climat plutôt doux, contrairement aux régions voisines. Sans compter qu'il participait également à la fertilité du sol._

_La cendre étant présente partout dans le village, Naruto compris rapidement d'où venait son nom. Il traversa rapidement les rues grises et sombres dans une humeur morose. Konoha et ses couleurs vives lui manquait cruellement. Malgré sa position commerciale avantageuse, Kaijin restait très pauvre et ses habitants peinaient à se nourrir correctement. La vue d'un enfant affamé demandant aux passants de quoi manger lui serra le cœur. Des souvenirs similaires lui revanaient avec malaise. Un bruit sur sa droite lui fit soudain lever la tête._

_Un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux vêtements déchirés était allongé sur le sol. Un villageois, qui venait vraisemblablement de le frapper, gromella à propos de bouches à nourrir inutiles avant de s'éloigner._

_Le garçon se releva lentement et frotta ses vêtements. Puis il leva les yeux vers le blond. Des yeux d'un gris profond transpercèrent son âme. Des yeux vides qui avaient vu le désespoir et la mort et n'attendaient plus rien de la vie. Des yeux si semblables aux yeux bleus d'un autre petit garçon dans le passé._

_Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot._

_Juste un regard_

_Puis le blond se baissa et pris le garçon dans ses bras. Il reprit son chemin en silence, le garçon s'accrochant à lui. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot. Juste un regard._

* * *

_Rasengan :_ l'Orbe Tourbillonant

_Fuuinjutsu : _l'art de créer des sceaux

_Hi no Kuni : _le pays du Feu et son village caché Konoha (ou village caché des Feuilles)

_Kazan no Kuni :_ le pays des Volcans et son village caché Kaijin (ou village des Cendres) = les deux sont de mon invention

_Rinnegan :_ dojutsu dont la pupille est cerclé de ronds. Pupille du légendaire Rikudo Senin. Elle est censée avoir disparue depuis de longs siècles.

* * *

**Ouf ! Je ne pensais pas écrire un chapitre aussi long, mais une fois lancée, plus moyen de m'arrêter.  
**

**Disons que c'est pour compenser les derniers chapitres qui étaient vraiment courts et sans grande action.**

_Petite modification à savoir **: **_**Au début du prologue, j'avais expliqué que Naruto avait battu le chef de l'Akatsuki, Madara Uchiwa. Suite à quelques changements dans la trame de ma fic, considérez maintenant qu'il s'agissait de Pain. Désolé de la modification, elle est nécessaire pour rendre l'histoire logique.**

**Donc, vous savez maintenant à peu près ce qu'il s'est passé entre le moment où j'ai repris l'histoire du manga, soit un peu avant la mort d'Asuma, et la rencontre entra Naruto et Kohaku. Alors pour ceux qui ont remarqué, oui, Jiraya n'est pas mort aux mains de Pain, il ne l'a même jamais combattu dans ma fiction. Ce qui explique qu'ils ne connaissaient rien sur ses pouvoirs avant l'attaque et qu'il ne savait pas non plus qu'il s'agissait de Nagato.**

**Les deux grandes différences avec le manga sont donc que Asuma et Jiraya sont toujours vivants ! (Je sens que j'ai fait quelques heureux, non ?). Pour le reste, les combats Naruto-Pain et Sasuke-Deidara sont les mêmes que dans le manga, si ce n'est que pour Sasuke, Naruto et compagnie n'étaient pas présents sur les lieux mais occupés à la reconstruction de Konoha. Donc oui, ici, Pain meurt avant Deidara. Une autre différence avant le manga nécessaire à la cohérence de ma fic.**

**J'espère donc ne pas avoir perdu trop de monde en chemin.**

**Faites-moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. ^^**


End file.
